


The Last Firebender

by avarand



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Avatar the Last Airbender AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, More characters and ships to come, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: The Water Tribes, led by self-proclaimed Emperor Palpatine, have taken over the world. Knowing the next Avatar would be born to the Fire Nation they decimated it, along with the other nations they enslaved. Anakin survived in a manner of speaking and is found by Airbender Obi-Wan Kenobi and his small clan. Anakin will have to learn to trust people and himself if he's going to bring balance to the world.





	The Last Firebender

**Author's Note:**

> Guh. Another AU. Even though I have like six other stories to update. But I promise an update on Buck the System this weekend. 
> 
> Also if you're not familiar with Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra here's a short breakdown: On another world there were four nations, all based on one of the four elements. Certain people in those nations were gifted by the spirits to control the element of their nation. But an Avatar always walks the earth. A person capable of bending all four elements whose job is to be a bridge between the physical and spirit worlds and balance them. And if you haven't seen the show then dear gods you really should.

Anakin was terrified. He was eighteen and running for his life. He’d left the only city he’d ever known less than a week ago with nothing but a backpack and an emu horse he knew his mom couldn’t really afford. If she was even still alive. He fought the urge to cry. It would be pointless. There was no one out here to even see him anyway. He was somewhere on the coast, west of where one of the great Air Temples had been. The Northern one, he thought, though of course it was abandoned now. The air nomads had been attacked and forced into hiding when he was still learning to walk. When he could still pass as an Earth Kingdom child, he thought bitterly. 

He’d known his father was from the Fire Nation as he had the amber golden eyes that were a hallmark of Fire Nobility. Though he’d never known the man’s name. His mother was an Earthbender and a good one at that. While not considered to be as good as or equal to Waterbenders, the Earth Kingdom had surrendered peacefully after losing major cities to the Water Tribes. They hadn’t faced the kind of decimation that Air and Firebenders had. The Water Tribes found them useful for some things. But Anakin had always been drawn to fire. It was enchanting. It was a living force that called to him and the first time his mother found him holding a flame from their fireplace like it was as precious as a deercat kitten she’d lived with the fear of having a son who controlled fire in a city where it was forbidden. He’d only been a toddler. And a few weeks later when she found him idly rotating bits of rock around the floor with his mind she’d wept. 

She’d trained him, of course. She was a Master of her element and Anakin’s best memories were of being taught to bend rock and sand. Shmi had been a merchant for her family, one of the oldest Sandbending Clans in the deserts. She’d met his father in Ba Sing Se on a trip selling fine glasswares from the desert and they’d both stayed. Even though she’d been disowned she taught Anakin the stories of the desert Clans. She’d even given him the Japor Snippet she’d once given his father when they got engaged. He knew the language of the Clans and all their stories. The ones of beautiful spirits who lived in the deserts and would lure you out to your death but who could be trapped with iron. He loved how the vowel-heavy language felt on his tongue like cardamom and saffron, real and substantial. 

Hell he was supposed to try and find someone in the desert to take him in but he’d been forced to run in the opposite direction of the Si Wong Desert and now he was nearly out of food and fresh water and half way up a freezing mountain path without any idea as to where it might lead. For all that he was supposed to be the Avatar he might just end up dying out here. He took a deep breath. Now was not the time to bemoan his situation. He was pretty sure the Bloodbenders had stopped following him at least. He shuddered just thinking of what it had been like to feel them pull at his insides.

The winds picked up again and the clouds overhead darkened. Perfect. He was going to get caught in a storm while high up on a mountain and very close to its edge at that. He didn’t want to think about how the Emperor knew where he was. All his life he’d been so careful to hide his true nature, pretending to be an Earthbender like his mom. And it had worked for so long. He’d only ever used fire or water in the privacy of their home after his mom had put the fear of the desert God into him about what would happen if he was found out. It was enough to train and work in the city, keeping his head down. Sure he’d been arrested a couple times, but everyone who wasn’t Water Tribe was at some point or another. 

Droplets hit his face, fat and promising a long night. He sighed and tied his emu horse up to a tree. At least he didn’t have to pretend to make a fire out here. He fed the poor animal his last apple in hopes it would help her calm down. His tent was poor quality but it was better than nothing. Not for the first time he desperately missed his home and the warm fireplace in it. The mountains this far north were so cold this late in fall and every morning he woke up sore from shivering and covered in a bit of frost.

Anakin drifted uncomfortably in and out of sleep that night until he was awoken by a terrifying crash. He scrambled out of his tent to see that lightning had struck a nearby tree, toppling it near his tent. And gods, the emu horse had gotten scared and managed to pull out of her tie. He was soaked and the winds were howling and he was officially on his own. He staggered against a gust of wind in time to see his tent swept away now that his body weight wasn’t anchoring it down. Gods damn this thin mountain soil and the fucking storm. He stumbled after his tent, thinking desperately that he had to hold on to whatever possessions he could. 

Tripping in the dark he fell down a steep incline he hadn’t seen, scrambling sideways for purchase. He dug his hands into the rock on instinct, making it provide a hold for him. The wind and rain battered his face so he felt through the rock like he’d learned to do from a young age. He hadn’t realized it but he was dangerously close to the side of a cliff that promised a brutal fall into the brutally cold ocean. Okay, he couldn’t panic. Panic made you stupid. He focused on pulling himself up the incline and away from the ledge. One hand in front of the other. This was doable, he told himself. The wind picked up again and he thought it was unfortunate that he’d always been unable to bend air. He was kind of a defective Avatar like that. 

A strong gust caught him as he was trying to make a new handhold in the dense rock and nearly pushed him off the side. He was hanging by one hand now and fighting off panic. He threw his arm back up and felt his remaining hold give way. He barely had time to be properly terrified before he was falling over the impossible height and away from the only element that could save him. Later he wouldn’t fully remember going into the Avatar State far from his home in the cold mountain range. Only a vague sense of needing to not die, to make everything his mother had sacrificed for him mean something. It would be a very long time before he woke up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NINETY YEARS LATER:

Obi-Wan Kenobi coasted down on his glider, catching warm thermals as he neared the cliffface of the mountain. He was scouting for a safe place for his small clan to stay for a bit. The Water Tribes has long since desecrated their floating Temples but they’d restored one and built other temporary structures, hiding high above the mountains with the help of their air bison. They had to keep moving now though. It was never safe to stay in one place for long or with too many people. He barely got cold even this far north anymore as he’d gotten so used to hiding high up in the clouds. This spot was remote and the path hadn’t lead to a village in over a hundred years it looked like. He looked up, waiting for his friend Ahsoka to land as well. It didn’t take long. She sliced neatly through the air and landed beside him, her glider folding in quickly. 

“This place should work. Maybe we can even catch some fish down there,” she said looking down the sheer drop and the small rocky islands clustered below. 

“We’re vegetarians,” he rolled his eyes at her and her refusal to follow their ways. 

“You’re a vegetarian,” she corrected, tying her thick locks of dark hair back. “I’m a girl who appreciates living off more than lychee nuts. We’re monks, not bunnies.”

He smiled fondly at his best friend against his better judgement. No one really followed the old ways completely anymore. If they wanted to survive they had to be able to blend in when they went into cities and towns. Which meant not shaving their heads or taking on the traditional tattoos. 

“Hey, race you down to that outcropping of rocks!” 

“Honestly, we’re eighteen, not eight. And you couldn’t beat me if you tried.” He pushed his short auburn hair back out of his eyes. 

“Count of three?” Ahsoka grinned. 

And in seconds they were off, racing down the side of the cliff face, speeding dangerously as they manipulated the air currents around them and pushing their gliders near to tearing but knowing how to keep them intact. The ancient wood and leather contraptions served them well. 

Ahsoka landed just a split second before he did, crowing in victory. He laughed, though something was pulling at him. Qui-Gon always said to trust his instincts, especially since he was spiritually gifted. It wasn’t that something was wrong...but there was something here that was important. Like when he’d found the old Air Nomad ritual chamber...he’d known that something was there wanting to be found. 

“Uh-oh. That’s your ‘something spirit-y is afoot’ look,” Ahsoka said giving him a worried glance. 

“Something’s near here...I don’t know what.” He looked around even though he knew his vision wasn’t what would guide him. 

“Am I gonna be stuck here while you meditate?” 

“Meditate with me.” He brushed some frost off a rock and pulled his outer robe out of his rucksack to keep him warm. Despite her protests Ahsoka joined him. He emptied his mind easily and reached out, feeling the wind currents swirl over the water. Something was here but he had to go deeper. Literally. It was under the water. He needed to project his consciousness. He pushed that part of himself forward, allowing himself to be tugged along. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this far under the surface before and as an Airbender it was a bit disorienting, even if it was just a spiritual projection. It was so quiet down here...there was...ice? He came up close to a an oddly shaped sphere of ice. That was strange. It wasn't connected to a larger body so how was it under the surface? He felt compelled to touch it though, even though his physical body wasn’t here. He reached out anyway, and when he did the large sphere glowed brightly with spirit energy. What in the world-suddenly the ice was rocketing to the surface and went with it. When it breached he found himself back in his body, watching as it bobbed on the surface right in front of them. 

“Obi-Wan! What the hell is that?!” Ahsoka jumped to her feet, summoning her glider to her hand. With its wings tucked safely into the sides it doubled as a sleek staff and she looked ready to defend herself. But he didn’t think they’d have to do that. 

“I’m not sure-” he started but was interrupted by a loud cracking sound. The ice formation was splitting open. It cleaved neatly in half and Obi-Wan used his own glider to hop over onto it. Dear spirit realm. There was a person inside that?! A man about his own age it looked like. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully at the bottom of the shelf of ice he was floating on. 

Ahsoka once again landed beside him. 

“What is-Oh gods. He can’t be alive, can he?”

“Only one way to find out.” Knowing he’d found this man for a reason Obi-Wan slid down the ice in a crouch and landed next to him gracefully. Placing his fingers just below the juncture of neck and ear he felt and-there! “He has a pulse! Help me get him to shore!” With only some hassle he and Ahsoka maneuvered the unconscious man onto the rock outcropping. “Let’s get a fire going. He’s freezing cold.” Obi-Wan said as he awkwardly bundled his cloak around the heavy body. 

Once the fire was going Ahsoka voiced his concerns for him. “How in all the spirits’ names did he end up down there?! Do you think he’s a Waterbender?”

“I’ve never heard of anyone strong enough to stay alive under water like that but...maybe? He certainly doesn’t have the look of a Waterbender. His clothes look...well, like something out of a history book. Like what the Earth Kingdom citizens used to wear.” 

Just as he was wondering if they’d need to subdue the stranger, he started coughing. He was still unconscious but he was choking. Obi-Wan acted quickly, turning man onto his side so he could get the water out of his lungs. He held him gently by the shoulders as he coughed up the last of the water, patting his back to make sure it was all out. At that moment the man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to look at Obi-Wan. And for an instant, a heartbeat, they were the only people that existed in the world. Obi-Wan was pinned by a pair of impossibly amber eyes and he felt exposed but too entranced to care. 

Then the stranger tried to back up a bit, scraping his palm on the rough stone. Obi-Wan let him, knowing he needed to feel safe. He backed up as well and put his hand up in a peaceful gesture. 

“We won’t hurt you!” He assured the man who looked like he was panicking. 

“I-I don’t-” his voice sounded harsh from misuse. “Where am I?” 

“In the northern mountains outside Emperor’s Landing.” 

“Outside what?” 

“The largest city this side of the desert? You have to know where Emperor’s Landing is.” 

The man shook his head. “I left Ba Sing Se a week ago.” 

Obi-Wan’s stomach flipped oddly at that and Ahsoka chimed in. 

“Ba Sing Se? No one calls it that anymore. The Water Tribes took hold of it. It’s Emperor’s Landing now.” 

The man looked up the side of the cliff and started talking, though it was partly to himself. He seemed extremely disoriented. 

“I was running from Bloodbenders. I fled up into the mountains and I didn’t have a map. There was storm and it pushed me…” He shook his head. 

“You were in...quite an unusual place.” Obi-Wan said. “Do you know how you got under the water?” 

“I fell. Off that cliff.” He looked up. “I got scared and...I don’t remember anything else.” 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to do with that. 

“Are you a Waterbender?” Ahsoka asked, narrowing her eyes. 

The man shook his head again then pulled up a handful of rocks into the air with a wave. “Earth.” He said, unnecessarily. Ahsoka calmed at that, thankfully. Still, how the hell did an Earthbender end up encased in ice like that?

“I’m Obi-Wan and this is my friend Ahsoka. What’s your name?” 

“Anakin.” 

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Anakin. Do you- is there somewhere we should take you?” 

“I don’t think it’s safe for me in Ba Sing Se. I don’t know where else to go. Well, mom has family in the Sand Clans. I might be safe with them.” 

“That’s very far from here. And it would be dangerous.” 

“I can get there on my own. It’s better that way.” Something about the statement sat all wrong with Obi-Wan. 

“We’re far from any villages out here. Perhaps you’d best spend the night with us. Get a solid meal and some sleep before you run off.” 

Ahsoka shot him a withering look but he knew it was the right thing to do. They couldn’t leave someone out here in the cold all by themselves. Plus he was running from Bloodbenders. He needed help. 

Anakin nodded a bit reluctantly. 

“Right then. Now we just have to get word to our clan. And get us back on land.” 

“He is gonna be so heavy to carry.” Ahsoka grumbled. 

“Carry? You can’t carry me.” Anakin glanced at he and Ahsoka who were both smaller than he was. 

“We have to. It’s the only way to get back up there unless you’ve got a boat somewhere. Besides, it won’t be so bad if we support you with air currents.” Obi-Wan stretched his hand out and called his glider to him with ever present air currents.

“You’re Airbenders?!” 

“Yep. We’re still around despite the Water Tribes’ efforts.” Ahsoka said, twirling her glider. “So this is awkward. But you’re gonna need to hang on to our legs. Don’t worry. We have actually lifted heavier people than you, so grab a calf muscle and don’t let go. It would suck to pull you from the bottom of the ocean only to drop you back on these rocks.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Anakin muttered darkly. But he awkwardly positioned himself between the two of them. Once they gained a little altitude he felt Anakin’s grip tighten and then they were off, climbing up slowly so as not to terrify the Earthbender. They finally reached a clearing not far from the mountain path and landed. Ahsoka took off again to inform Qui-Gon and the rest that they’d found a place to camp out for a bit and Obi-Wan settled in with their guest. 

“I don’t ever want to do that ever again. Ever.” Anakin said, eyes still a bit wide. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Flying isn’t for everyone. But the rest of our clan will be here before dark. This far up no one will see our camp fires.” The clearing was quite large and they’d likely be able to get close enough to a village to restock some supplies. “Do you mind if I ask why Bloodbenders were after you?” 

Anakin hung his head. “I um...someone figured out I was half Fire Nation. I mean, with the eyes it’s not too hard to tell. They wanted to interrogate me so I ran.” 

“It’s incredible that anyone with such blatant Fire heritage is still around,” Obi-Wan mused. 

“What?” Anakin looked a bit incredulous at that. “I mean I know I look strange but there are plenty of Fire Nation descendants in the city.” They were treated like second class citizens, but they were there. 

Obi-Wan looked confused. “Before the war ended the Firebenders were effectively extinct. The Emperor was certain that the Avatar was a Firebender so the invasion of the Fire Nation was particularly brutal. There are only a few outposts where Fire Nation people are allowed to live and after decades of occupation, very few are left.” 

“Occupation? The Water Tribes don’t have a large enough army to occupy another Nation for decades!” 

A terrible thought struck Obi-Wan. The old linen clothes, calling Emperor’s Landing Ba Sing Se... “Anakin. What year was it when you fell off that cliff?” 

“Earth Kingdom Year of the Badgermole 250.” 

Obi-Wan did some quick calculations in his head. He kept the information to himself for the moment as he didn’t want to terrify the man from the iceberg. 

“I think,” he said delicately, “that you were under the water for quite some time. You really don’t know that the Water Tribes won the Great War?”

“There hasn’t been a war! The Water Tribes took Ba Sing Se and Omashu but it was supposed to be a peaceful take over after the King surrendered!” 

Dear spirits. Had he really been under for the past nearly one hundred years?

“Anakin, there was a war. The Water Tribes took over the entirety of the Earth Kingdom after they attacked the Air Temples and the Fire Nation. The peaceful surrender of Ba Sing Se and Omashu didn’t last long before the Water Tribes took over everything. They killed the Earth King, decimated the armies. Emperor Palpatine used spirit magic and a legion of Bloodbenders to do it.” 

“I-That’s impossible! What year is it now?” Anakin was clutching his knees to his chest, still disoriented from his time in the ice. 

“I suppose by the old Earth Kingdom calendar it’s the Year of the Armadillo Lion 340.” 

Panic seized Anakin. “No! That’s impossible! That’s 90 years...I can’t-” Obi-Wan recognized a panic attack when he saw one. He put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and spoke in low tones, trying to project an aura of calm. 

“Hey, maybe it’s a mistake. Just breathe. My family will help you figure this out, I promise. Just focus on your breathing. Deep breath, hold it, good, just like that. Now exhale.” After several minutes Anakin seemed at least a little under control. 

“There’s really been a war? And the Water Tribes won?” 

“Yes. They’ve conquered most of the other nations. There are some holdouts here and there of course but most of us are just trying to survive these days.” 

“How could I possibly have been inside an iceberg for...for 90 years?” Anakin sounded dazed, which was better than panicky. “It doesn’t make sense.” 

Obi-Wan pushed his hair back from his forehead. “I’ve only ever seen Waterbenders create ice structures like that. Maybe one of them saved you?” 

Anakin ducked his head at that and curled even further into himself. 

“So the world is...the Water Tribes control everything?” 

“Yes. It’s terrible but we do what we can to survive and keep our cultures and families intact.” 

“How could they just take over like that?”

“Well, after the major Earth Kingdom cities surrendered, Palpatine didn’t wait long to tighten his grasp. The Air Nomads had already been sent running and the Fire Nation...well they were looking for the Avatar there. Hardly any are left.” 

“The Avatar,” Anakin said weakly. 

“Yes. No one’s sure what happened. The Water Tribes say the murdered him in the Avatar state and broke the chain of reincarnation. But there are people who don’t believe it’s true. But no one’s heard from the Avatar in one hundred years. It has made people lose hope.” 

Anakin suddenly turned his head and wretched. It wasn’t much as he’d been asleep for...he wouldn’t think about that now. 

“Are you ill?” Obi-Wan looked alarmed has he sent the contents of Anakin’s stomach into a nearby stream with a gesture of his hand. 

“No. I think it’s just having been out for so long.” He took a deep breath. “If it’s true. If I was asleep for that long..Everyone I know is dead. My mom, my friends...I have to go back to Ba Sing Se and see if they’re there!” 

“Anakin, it’s the central capital of the Water Tribes. Emperor’s Landing is the last place to be if Bloodbenders were after you. Earthbenders are used as slaves, building structures and drafted into the Emperor’s Army as soon as they’re discovered. You should rest, at least for tonight. We’ll get you a real meal and help you figure this out. My dad will be here soon. I’m sure he can offer some advice. See, here they come!” Obi-Wan grinned and pointed upwards. Three air bison with a few passengers each landed just outside the large clearing. Ahsoka was riding on Qui-Gon’s bison, a large male named Rebel. They were the first to enter the clearing. 

“Hello,” Qui-Gon smiled kindly. “I hear we have a guest.” He approached Anakin and extended his hand. “Qui-Gon Jinn. Pleased to meet you.” 

Anakin reluctantly shook the man’s hand. “Anakin. Likewise.” 

“I’ve heard you were found under some unusual circumstances. But don’t worry. No one will interrogate you tonight. You look like you could use a good meal and a good night’s sleep.” 

Anakin relaxed at that and smiled a bit. “Thank you.”

Soon other Airbenders arrived. A woman named Aayla with plaited hair and brown skin. A few children who seemed shy of Anakin. A woman in dark blue robes named Shaak, and a dark skinned man named Agen accompanied by a woman with olive skin and braided hair named Depa. Anakin exchanged greetings with all of them and insisted he help make up camp but was told that guests didn’t do such things. Instead Obi-Wan sat with him, a calming presence among the sounds of camp and conversation. 

Anakin was struck by the air bison. He’d never dreamed of seeing one, much less seeing them fly. It was frankly amazing that such large beasts were so graceful in the air. 

Obi-Wan noticed his interest. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Sunshine. She’s my bison.” They walked a short distance to a medium sized bison with the same arrow patterns in her fur as the others. She clearly recognized Obi-Wan and the red head nuzzled his face against her. He used his element to lift a bail of hay and feed her, and the gentle, six legged giant happily munched on her dinner. 

“Sunshine?” Anakin asked, smiling just a bit. 

Obi-Wan blushed and shrugged. “We bond with our bison when we’re both young. Somehow I just knew it was her name.” Sunshine sniffed at Anakin and made a guttural sound before licking him, boots to hair. 

As Anakin desperately tried to shake bison saliva off Obi-Wan laughed. “It means she likes you.” Anakin wasn’t sure if he appreciated air bison affection. But the animal’s big brown eyes made it hard to be mad. 

As camp was set up and fires started, everyone gathered around the largest fire in the center of the clearing. The food smelled delicious. Root vegetables and large lentils and ripe fruit layed out for desert. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate so well. Everyone ate primarily with their hands and the spicy succulence of the vegetables and the filling bread and lentils was fantastic. He felt part of his soul settle happily after the meal. He even had some of the green melons that smelled like honey. 

“Thank you,” he stood and bowed deeply. “I greatly appreciate your hospitality.” 

“You’re very welcome, Anakin.” Qui-Gon replied. “Though no need to be so formal. It’s nice to meet new people.”

Most of the small clan had retired to tents after the meal and clean up, which left Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon around the fire. 

“I- Obi-Wan said you might be able to offer some guidance. Obi-Wan found me in an iceberg under the cliffs. I can’t bend water so I don’t know how it happened.” Well, he could bend water a bit and he had an idea about how, but he wasn’t going to share it just yet. “But I think I was down there for a very long time. The last thing I remember was running from Ba Sing Se. It wasn’t called Emperor’s Landing then. I-I don’t know what to do. The Water Tribes wanted me dead.” It was the most he’d said since waking up. 

Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment. “Why were the Bloodbenders after you?” 

“I...I got arrested a few times. I did something dumb and they were after me. I was trying to help some kids out.” A total lie, but hopefully it wouldn’t be found out. 

“So without a trained Waterbender, you ended up encased in ice under the northern sea? That is unique to say the least.” 

“Qui-Gon, there was spirit energy all around the ice that Anakin was in.” Obi-Wan supplied. 

“Rare, indeed,” Qui-Gon mused. “And my son felt compelled to find you. Are you a bender, Anakin?” 

“Earth,” he went to his lifelong go to. It was safe. 

“Your eyes speak of Fire heritage.” 

“My father was Fire Nation. I never knew him. My mother was Earth Kingdom.” He disliked the line of questioning. He knew what he was but how, after all this time, could he possibly make a difference. If anyone found out what he was they’d hate him. Perhaps it was best to go back to that cliff and jump, no Avatar State. Let the next one be born. 

“May I read your aura?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“My what?”

“You’re spiritual presence. It might help me understand what you’ve been through so we can better aid you.” 

“I-No offense but I’d rather not. I just...I think if I can get to the Si Wong Desert I can find my mother’s old Clan there. They might take me in.” 

“Anakin. Your spiritual signature is so bright. Seeing them has always been a gift of mine, just as Obi-Wan can project his spirit. I promise. No matter who you really are, we will keep you safe.” 

Anakin wasn’t sure whether he should run, cry, panic, or all three. 

“If it’s true,” he said, voice breaking. “If I’ve been frozen for 90 years, then everyone I’ve ever known or loved is dead. If the Water Tribes took over my city like that...enslaved the Earthbenders, made us worse than the second class citizens we were...then it’s my fault. I should have been there.” 

“Hey,” Ahsoka said gently. “Getting frozen like that wasn’t something you did on purpose right?” 

Anakin shook his head. 

“So it’s not your fault. It was some freak accident and you couldn’t have helped it.” 

“I should have sought out training. Been better than that. I spent my life as a coward, hiding in hopes of keeping me and my mom alive. Not fulfilling this duty that I never asked for.” He was crying now. Not rivers but drops wrapped in rage and self-hate.

“There was no one to train you. If you hadn’t been kept in hiding you certainly would have been killed by the Emperor,” Qui-Gon said. 

Anakin was rocking back and forth, holding his knees to his chest. “How many people have died because I ran? I didn’t ask for this! I never wanted to be this!” 

Obi-Wan put an arm around him. “Anakin, what are you talking about? The war isn’t your fault.” 

“Qui-Gon knows,” Anakin said miserably. 

“Yes. But I would never tell anyone without your permission.” The long-haired man said. 

Anakin took a deep breath. “It shouldn’t be me. I never should have been the Avatar.” 

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka gasped. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan started. “Are you sure?” 

Anakin laughed mirthlessly and put his hand out to the fire. A flame leapt immediately to his palm and he held it. Honestly it felt so good to touch fire again. With his other hand he summoned a small stone. Then he released the flame back to the fire. 

“Mom was a Master Earthbender. I learned from her. But Fire was the first element I ever bent. She said that makes it my true element. Makes me a Firebender. But I haven’t mastered it. I can only bend water a little. And I’ve never been able to bend air. I’m kind of a broken Avatar.” 

“You’re not broken,” Qui-Gon said from across the fire. “You were born in hiding and lacked training. That isn’t your fault. Tradition dictates that the first element you master should be your true element, but you didn’t have that luxury. I know you’ve only just woken up. But I would ask something of you. Think about what it is that you want to do in the world. Stay with us while you consider it. The world does need you as it’s terribly out of balance. I won’t deny it. And if you want to be fully trained we will help you. But no one can force you. Stay with with us for a few days. Gather your bearings and consider your options. I know of a Firebending Master who could help you, if you wish. But for now sleep. We’ve set up an extra tent for you.” 

Anakin bowed his head. “Thank you. No one has ever showed me such kindness and I’m very grateful.” 

“Not at all. In times like these we must take care of each other. I must retire for the night but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka can show you to your tent.” And Qui-Gon walked off, leaving the three of them around the fire. 

“The Avatar,” Ahsoka said with wonder. “Everyone thought you ran or were killed like the Emperor said.” 

“Half right, I guess,” Anakin said darkly. 

“Hey,” Obi-Wan said, arm still around Anakin’s shoulders. “You’re not alone now. We will help you however we can. And I know you feel like you didn’t live up to something. But it really isn’t your fault. We have a saying among the Air Nomads: ‘It is better to do one’s own duty, no matter how defective it may be, than to follow a path of false duty. Performing duty as your own nature reveals it is never the wrong path.’ I don’t know if it helps, but it helped me a few times.” 

Anakin looked at the man with pale skin, grey eyes, and auburn hair, firelight flickering on his face. There was a calm there, like an anchor and Anakin very much appreciated it. “Thank you. I think I should get some sleep.” 

“Of course, I’ll show you your tent.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days with the air nomads passed quickly. Anakin helped prepare meals and once he and Ahsoka even snuck off to catch some fish. He lit a fire under them and they enjoyed the simple taste of ocean water fish with just a bit of salt. 

Ahsoka thought his Firebending was “so damn cool” and he wished he was better at it. Qui-Gon and Agen went into a nearby village for some supplies and Anakin wished he had any money to contribute. He was so internally torn. He had no idea what to do. The more he learned what the Water Tribes had done to the world the sicker he felt. But he was one person. Even if he trained, could he really make a difference? 

Obi-Wan convinced him to meditate and while he hated it initially, after a few days he found the benefit in emptying his mind. It was nearly dark on his fifth day with the Air clan. He was worried. They’d move on soon and he couldn’t Airbend so he couldn’t go with them. So against his better judgement he found a quiet place outside camp to meditate. He only planned on clearing his mind, on acknowledging thoughts and feelings until they were all gone and he was peaceful and empty. But as soon as he was, he saw things. A terrifying old man in a throne in what used to be Ba Sing Se. The once great Earth Kingdom reduced to a population of serfs and slaves. His mother mourning her son but knowing in her bones he was safe somewhere. Her finding happiness with a woman before she passed, even though the city had outlawed same gender partnerships by then. The poles were fortresses now, run by theocrats who forced everyone to learn Bloodbending as soon as possible. Earthbenders being conscripted and treated like slaves. Airbenders running for their lives in small groups, missing their large temples full of friends and love. Firebenders being summarily executed. Even the children in the search for the next Avatar. And then there was Obi-Wan. A small boy but so gifted with air and so tied to the spiritual world. Qui-Gon was his father but his mother had been lost, trying to save them. Ahsoka surviving the attack on her Temple by the skin of her teeth, small and agile and able to hide and save a few of the children. 

He opened his eyes and cried for a long time. Until he felt that he was truly empty. That settled it then, didn’t it? Everyone he ever knew was dead. But he could still help those who were alive. It’s what his mother would have wanted. She’d always talked of finding him trainers but they’d been too poor to ever travel or seek anyone out. Not to mention the dangers of asking the wrong person. If there was a chance that mastering all the elements would help him balance a world that was hurting so much didn’t he have to try? 

While lost in thought Obi-Wan sat down next to him, ignoring his puffy eyes. “We have to move soon,” he said. “The village near by is getting suspicious about where all these new people are coming from. So in a couple of days we’ll have to pack up. You’re welcome to come with us.”

“Hah. I can’t bend air. I’d slow you down and a bunch of nomads hanging out with someone who has Fire Nation eyes would draw even more suspicion. Besides. I think I know what I have to do.” 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan looked a bit nervous. 

“I have to try and be the Avatar. To fix things. If I hadn’t gotten myself frozen things might not be this way. So I’ll try and find a Fire Master to teach me. Then Water, then Air. It’s what my mom would have wanted. She was brave so I have to try and be brave too. I’ll talk to Qui-Gon about his possible lead and head out tomorrow.” 

“On foot and by yourself?” 

“It’s how I left home. I don’t really know any other way.” 

Obi-Wan looked pensive for a moment. “I’ll come with you. Don’t give me that look! I found you and I knew it was for a reason. No great destiny was ever achieved alone. Besides, I’m a bit tired of roaming from mountain to mountain with my family. I love them but I’ve always itched for something more. I don’t have spiritual gifts so I can sit around and meditate. I want to fight for what’s right.” 

“I can’t ask you to leave your family like that.” 

“You’re not. I’m offering. And I’ve seen some of what’s out there. We could help each other.” 

“Would your family understand? I don’t want to come between you.” 

“We’re Air Nomads. We have close family units of both blood and non-blood kin. But air is about freedom. No one would begrudge me for doing what I thought was right.” 

Anakin thought that it would be nice to have someone to talk to during long nights and days spent trekking on foot. And Obi-Wan was...nice. With his soft smiles and expressive grey eyes. 

“Okay,” Anakin gave a half smile. “If you’re sure, it would be good to have some company.” 

Obi-Wan’s grin made something in Anakin’s stomach flutter. “Good. We can take Sunshine. She’s much faster than walking. I’ll talk to Qui-Gon and see about getting some supplies ready.” And the young man was off, leaving Anakin alone again. He was doing this. He was honestly going to try and what? Save the world? It seemed ridiculous. But the pain he’d felt all over the world during meditation...if he didn’t try he couldn’t live with himself. 

When he returned to camp everyone was moving about in a whirlwind, pun intended he supposed. Qui-Gon approached him immediately. “So you’re going to seek out a Firebending Master, I hear.” 

Anakin ducked his head. “Yes. I mean, I think I have to try. There’s a hole inside me where my mother was but I know she found happiness. I have to try and make a world where other people can find that too.” 

“Training is important. But when you are fully trained, you will have to face the Emperor. He’s a powerful man, Anakin. Brutal, power hungry, and one of the strongest Waterbenders to ever live. The world can’t be free until the Emperor is dethroned.” 

“I...I know. I don’t like it but I understand.” 

“And my son wishes to go with you.” 

Anakin blushed. “He does. But I told him I didn’t want to come between him and his family.” 

Qui-Gon smiled. “Obi-Wan is very powerful. He’s an Airbending Master and spiritually gifted as few have ever been. I have long suspected that he had a greater destiny than simply living with our small clan. And I think Ahsoka will want to go as well. She’s of age and none of her parents have objected. We will help you pack supplies tonight, and in the morning you will set off. Agen has drawn a map to the last location we knew a Firebending Master to live. The journey will be dangerous. I hope the three of you keep each other safe.” 

Anakin nodded, not sure what else to say. 

Around the campfire that night, after everything was ready to load on Sunshine in the morning, the clan had a small feast to wish them well. The adults all gave advice and words of encouragement. The children hugged Obi-Wan and Ahsoka tightly. The notion that they were setting off on a very long and very dangerous journey weighed heavily on all three of them. Before bed Anakin thanked Obi-Wan and Ahsoka again. 

“Hey, it’s not like I’m gonna let Obi-Wan run off and have adventures without me. Besides, I’ve always been a better warrior than a Monk,” Ahsoka said. 

That night Anakin slept well, waking just before dawn to collect his thoughts and wonder just what the hell they’d all agreed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism always very much welcome <3


End file.
